A Coarse Future
by SirDeathShriek
Summary: A world of torment. A young fox must take on the forces of evil when he is the only one left to fight it. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prolouge  Crappy version

i 4 Years After the Death Egg's Core Explosion, desolating 92.6 of Planet Mobius with chemical fires and natural disruptions /i 

b Immortality... /b 

b Invisibility... /b 

b Life... /b 

And b Invincibility... /b 

All 4 Chaos Emeralds of Legend in my hands, all a crystal shade of emerald green, glittering in my palms against the raging fire of our new sun that is the remains of the Death Egg still burning in the atmosphere.  
My pale white fur burns quitely, irritated by the intense heat and massive flames surrounding me. It's hard to breath, the oxygen in fiery ruins of Mushroom Hill has been contaminated due to chemical run-off spilling out from the Death Egg. Homes, lives, and families have been stolen by the mad doctor's evil plague.

I saw it all happen in front of my eyes.  
All of my friends and loved ones had died. I watched on in pain, screaming for a 'Robin Hood' to show up. It never happened, as they were picked off one by one, and through my cowardice and fear I am left by myself.  
Every day I regret my actions.

I seeked to atone for them, and so I obtained the 4 Chaos meralds from all 7 Special Zones. It was tough, tearing away all of my physical limits with awkwardly placed bombs and randomly appearing Rings.   
Upon the final 7th Special Zone, I could see himself falling. Collapsing, Fatiguing, Tumbling, Crashing, Crumbling into the unknown.

It was possible I was dead. All the feeling had vanished frommy consciousness  
In the end I somehow prevailed, a green trinket in my arms.

I was laughing now.  
Still looking down into the emeralds, my contemplation had made me question whether it was worth it all.  
Sure; I have all the power and valor I could ever need till' the end of everything. All the power to destroy all and take all I wanted. But, in the base of it all, would it make things right again?

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Emerl, Cream, Cosmo, Big, Rouge.  
I let them ALL down.  
Would these horrendous haunts of remorse and sorrow ever take leave of me?  
No.  
He would NEVER forget.

: Flashback  
: The Death Egg, piloted by the maniacal Dr. Ivo Robotnik (a.k.a - Eggman), descended towards Earth. Super Sonic, the 4 Emeralds floating around him, halted it in the middle of it's course. However, it would not be the same as the ARK. Robotnik was insane for revenge, he'd designed a weapon that would drain Chaos Energy. It hit and utterly destroyed Sonic; Allowing the space station to descend further.  
: An enigmatic fireball painted the sky. Soon, Mobius was lit in a never ending flame. Everyone had died...except me...

And I'm here now.  
Repeating my own torment again and again within my own mental solice.

Above a field of flame and atop a cliff, a tormented battle-scarred fox looked upwards towards the red inferno that was the sky. The emeralds floated above him, emanating a warm positive energy that passively filled his muscles, minds, and body.

b Tails Prower was gone. Tails died with the flames /b   
I would now go by the name b Miles /b .  
My fur flared a bright yellow color, alerting a group of Flickies that moved in to transform as well, but I shoved them away.

The Super Flickies were not needed. I wouldn't accept their pity.

Instantly, a chaotic gold aura sharpened around me. The ground trembled, the electricity pierced the ground, I felt the chaos energy run through me like a river.

With a heavy head, I jetted away through the burning sky.  
I didn't wouldn't and couldn't look back.

This planet was behind me. A deleted chapter of my past. But as I shot through the air, a series of tears came to my eyes. They evaporated, but many of the tears whipped my cheeks and began to burn as the heat caught up with me. And at that moment...I could only keep thinking of one word...

b Mobius... /b 


	2. Wow

_06-21-07_

8/2/11

This was the **first fan fiction story** I ever wrote (and I mean EVER) back when I was literally 12 years old. Since then, I've come a very long way, and I don't want to bore you with the details except that I've tried to become wiser, act really snobby and proficient, tried to arch up to the status of a **high-profile** fan fiction author. I've had ups, I've had downs, and each of those paths has put me back here to my original account where it all started. The internet has changed me - I know you're not supposed to take everything for granted here, but the amount of content here has made me **exceed** where my classmates have failed or otherwise decreased. So I'm coming back to **this** account to pick up and finish everything I ever started. I say this a lot, yet I never seem to be able to keep that promise.

**Author Notes** aren't really allowed, but whatever, report me if you desire, this chapter will be gone before then most likely. I feel... a little too nostalgic not to mention all of this. **This is where I began my hobby of writing fan fiction stories and made like eleven other accounts so I could have more room to expand my documented thoughts, and this is where I will eventually end it.**

**What I originally had in mind:** I wrote this story for a website called Newgrounds and that's why the text was so messed up because I copied and pasted it. I don't really remember what my exact thoughts on this were but if I had to guess I was really obsessed with Sonic the Hedgehog at the time. Heck, if it weren't for Newgrounds, I never would have known that Sonic "fan fiction" could exist; because I ended up seeing a flash animation about a literal battle between Sonic and Mario (who to this day have never competed outside of the Olympic Games).

**What I plan to do**: Rewrite this story into some kind of epic story worthy of feedback. To keep writing until I'm satisfied with this little big planet of ours. Ka'ching.


End file.
